1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D (three-dimensional) image processing device and a 3D image processing method, and particularly relates to a 3D image processing device and a 3D image processing method, which horizontally moves planar images of left and right eyes to generate the 3D image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3D display technique becomes more common in recent years, and is very popular for entertainment business. The reason why a human can see a 3D object is that the eyes of a human have independent visions. That is, the right eye can only catch the objects falling in the scope of the right eye, and the left eye can only catch the objects falling in the scope of the left eye. Since the eyes of a human are horizontally arranged and a distance exists between two eyes, thus some difference between the right eye image and the left eye image exist, which is called “disparity”. A human brain can analyze the disparity and accordingly determine the distance of objects, to generate a 3D vision. Therefore, building a 3D image means rebuilding the disparity by an artificial manner. That is, display different images to the left eye and the right eye to simulate the 3D image.
If the image source is the image that a user takes by itself, for example, a left eye planar image taken from the left eye and a right eye planar image taken from the right eye, the displayed 3D effect will be affected by various reasons such as a focal length of the lens and a focus distance. Therefore, how to efficiently moves the left eye planar image and the right eye planar image becomes an important issue for this field.